Feelings in the Soul
by AL19
Summary: A woman works at a Host Place in Yoshiwara, but when Takasugi Shinsuke comes in, Aria will notice that he's not like a lot of other guys.


**Okay, I had this idea trapped in my head since yesterday, and I didn't want to resist! And this will have sexual content in it, so if you don't like it, don't read it. For others who like this type of content, enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror, brushing my messy, short black hair. But even if I brushed it over and over again, it would poof out. Oh well, my hair is short, so it didn't matter that much.

My name is Aria. I work at the Host place in Yoshiwara. The Host place is where men get to have sex with women. That is, if the men pay them, otherwise they're out of luck. I have had sex with maybe 4 men, but I would only have sex with them if they have condoms. Because I refuse to get pregnant since I hate kids.

I got dressed in a kimono, and headed to the front of the Host place. I've been working here since I was on my own, at the age of 18.

My boss, who's a woman, told me, "Aria. There's a customer coming here. So go stand by the others and greet him when he comes in."

I nodded, obeying her, "Yes, ma'am."

I ran to the other girls, and stood by them until the customer came in. I was not nervous at all, but I was when I first started working here. Not long after, I got used to it.

The door was opened by a man, obviously. He walked in, and just showed a smirk. All of us women bowed to him, and said, "Welcome to Yoshiwara Host Place."

He chuckled, and replied, "What fine women you got here."

My boss came up to him, and told him, "You can have any girl you want. You may take your time on which one you want."

The women, including me, raised the top of our bodies up. We then stared at him as he was deciding which girl he would choose to, you know, have sex with. Even if he is handsome, I wouldn't care who he picked.

He was wearing a purple kimono with butterfly prints on it, had purple hair, and had bandages over his left eye. He was smoking a pipe, but he put it away as he finally chose which girl he wanted.

"I'll take her."

He pointed at me. I opened my eyes widely, and blinked a few times. My boss replied to him, "Alright then. You may take her, but she'll follow you to a room that's available. Have fun!" She gave out a smile just as the man walked up to me, grabbing me by the wrist. It wasn't a tight grip, though.

I stared at the back of his head, and said, "Um, she said that I need to lead y-"

He interrupted me by telling me, "I may tell if a room's available or not."

I blinked, and decided not to say anything else. A moment later, he found a room that was opened. If the rooms were not available at the moment, there would be a sign saying 'Do not disturb'. The Host Place was opened all night. Actually, it would only open at night since my boss told me it was the best time.

The man opened the door swiftly, allowing himself and I to come in the room. I've been in all the rooms (Exploring it when I first worked here, I mean) so I didn't bother to look around.

He then closed the door, and as soon as I turned around to see him, he showed a grin. I asked, "May I ask what your name is?"

He chuckled, and answered with a low tone, "You can call me Takasugi."

I blinked, just as he asked me, "What about you?"

"It's Aria," I answered, holding my hands together.

Takasugi gave out another chuckle and walked closer to me. The middle of the room already had a futon. Same with all the rooms. As his chest touched mine, he wrapped one of his arms around me. It was strange to me because the other guys I had sex with never did that.

He said to me quietly, "Such a beautiful name for a pretty girl."

As soon as he said that, I felt a blush go across my face. _Did he really call me pretty? And my name's not that beautiful._

I lowered my head down slightly, because I didn't want to look at him in the eyes for some strange reason. But I couldn't tell what the reason was, actually. All I knew now was that he kissed me on the forehead, softly.

I finally managed to lift my head up, and look at him in his olive eye. He whispered, "I'll make you want me."

I could already tell what that meant. He wanted to have sex with me, which I would be fine with it. Out of the previous guys, only one guy beat me because he was very drunk. I now hate having sex with men who are very drunk because that was terrible.

I just stared into his eyes, and asked, "Shall we lie down then?" He chuckled, and agreed.

As I was walking to the futon, about to sit down, Takasugi held my chin up, and kissed me softly on the lips. My eyes opened wide, and I didn't expect him to go this easy on me.

_A kiss..._

He moved his hand down to one of my breasts. I moaned a bit as he kissed me even more. He then set his hand inside my kimono, and grabbed my breast again. I suddenly landed my hand on the back of his neck, so that I wouldn't fall backwards unexpectedly.

When Takasugi's lips finally came apart from mine, I opened my eyes, and felt his warm breath on me. "Aria..."

I questioned, "What?"

"...you don't look like you work here."

My eyes blinked, and I told him, "But I do. I just don't want to look like a prostitute."

He chuckled, and whispered in my ear, "You aren't." Takasugi kissed my ear, and then licked it slightly.

Takasugi set both his hands on the edge of my kimono, and started to pull it across, making my breasts show. He sucked on my neck while I continued to moan quietly. My eyes were closed once again, and I felt his breath getting hotter.

I started to undress Takasugi's kimono just as he was going down my chest, feeling my breasts once again. It was rougher this time. He breathed on me once again as he licked one of my nipples.

I felt his purple hair, saying, "T-Takasugi...a-are you really taking this slow?"

He looked up to me, asking me in confusion, "Why do you ask that?"

I answered, "Because some guys want to have sex with me right away."

Takasugi chuckled, "They don't know _how _to make good sex." Another blush came across my face. It felt like I was starting to like this man. I didn't really have a crush on him, but he wasn't like those other guys. I continued to ruffle his hair as he pulled my kimono down to my belly.

He did the same thing to his kimono. He then kissed me on the lips softly again. As he let his lips go off of mine, Takasugi sets both his hands on my arms, pushing me down on the futon. I realized something, and had to tell him, "I-I should get a condom."

Takasugi blinked his olive eye, and replied with a grin, "Go ahead."

He got off of me, letting me stand up and get the condom. The condoms were in a box on one of the look-like shelves on one side of the room. As I got the condom, I walked back to Takasugi, handing it to him.

He asked, still grinning, "You just want to make sure you don't get pregnant, right?" I nodded my head, without hesitation. He also said, "I see. I understand."

I lied back on the futon just as Takasugi continued to kiss me, only this time, it was all over my body. He licked my breasts, my rib cage, and even my belly. It tickled a little, but I got used to it.

I could hear him breathing on my belly as he pulled my kimono, completely off my body. I moved my legs around a little, and felt his hand feeling the top of my underwear. I closed my eyes lightly, just as I moaned some more.

I thought, _He's taking it easy..._

He slipped his hand inside my underwear, feeling me even more. I only saw the top of his head because he was watching himself touch me. I wasn't so sure if he grinned or not, but he breathed a bit heavily, and was about to take off my underwear.

I whispered, "Go on..."

Takasugi looked at me, and smirked as he kissed me again. This time, he set his tongue on mine. His tongue massaged mine as drool was coming out of my mouth.

As he parts away from me, he finally took off my underwear, and saw my naked body. He took off his kimono as well, and leaned closer to my face, asking me, "How many guys have you slept with?"

I blinked, and answered quietly, "Four."

"I see," He replied with a chuckle. Takasugi took his underwear off, and grabbed the condom so that he would put it on.

After he put it on, he rubbed his fingers against my face, and said, "Aria, I'll make you feel good." I made a tiny smile as he spread out my legs.

I closed my eyes for a second before he was starting to push his member inside of me. I groaned, and clenched my hand, not really forming a fist, but tightening my fingers against my palm.

He slowly thrust and I squinted my eyes, seeing that he still had that grin on his face. I made another tiny smile, but I made my body reach up to his. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "You feel good, Takasugi."

Takasugi was now on top of me since I lied back on the futon, feeling him thrusting inside of me again and again. I scratched his back, causing red marks. But he didn't mind it at all. He just wanted me to enjoy this, and make me feel good. And it was working.

The more he thrust, the tighter my stomach felt. I shut my eyes tightly, moaning more and more.

After a few minutes, I felt like I was about to go crazy. "T-Takasugi...I...I..." I paused.

He noticed my action, and grinned again. Takasugi did a few more thrusts just before I shouted quietly, and was at the limit. He pulled himself out of me, and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed him back, and smiled slightly.

_He's better than the previous guys._

He slept right next to me and I closed my eyes, sleeping. He breathed onto me, but I didn't mind it.

The next morning, I woke up, and saw Takasugi, about to leave. I asked, "Takasugi?" He turned his boy around, and grinned at me.

"Aria, you were amazing."

I blushed again, and felt my heart beat fast. He walked towards me and crouched, giving me a kiss on the cheek. He said, "I may come back someday." He stood back up, and left the room.

I stared at the futon, and thought, _I can't believe he told me that._

My eyes closed halfway and I curved my lips up to form a smile. If he really was coming back, I would be more than glad to see him again.

* * *

**As I said, I had this idea in my head yesterday, and I wanted to write this because I didn't want to forget. XD**

**And don't ask why I had the setting in Yoshiwara. And I know, Takasugi is probably OOC, but guess what? I don't care. XD LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed this Takasugi x OC One-Shot! Please review! :)**


End file.
